elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Food
Rabbit's tail I just ate a Rabbit's tail and i got a Luck improvement, where should that item be listed?. Since its not a corpse nor a misc quest reward, i really dont know where to put it. 13:07, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :I threw it under Misc. Kasarn 00:00, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Jerky Contesting the entry on jerky; I ate a jerky of wild horse and still got the message that shows when I receive the benefits. Or is it some kind of wacky glitch? Using version 1.14. RCName 18:20, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't get the peace-of-mind message when eating hermit crab jerky in 1.16. Jerky-ing corpses may just reduce the value for eating that corpse, possibly to zero? Lairian 18:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Coffins Learned that coffins aren't candy the hard way >:( -erdraug My pet won't eat Why is it that my pet won't eat certain food? Specifically, bombfish and curaria so far. 16:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Probably it's not hungry. Wait a bit. -Jatopian 16:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Food might be cursed but not identified, my pets won't eat cursed food from the ground. -Pitman360 02:32, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Hero cheese Eating a Hero Cheese form the Rare Books Quest game me 4 life, not 3. It went from 67 to 71. Can anyone check it? CASIMODO 21:02, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Second cheese raised my life from 94 to 100, that is 6 points. CASIMODO 12:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::They raise your LIFE RATING by 3, which may give you more HP depending on how many you have. Look at your character screen, it should say Life: 106(106) if you started at 100 and aren't wearing any equipment that raises or lowers it. -apl Curaria Eating a curaria increased my WILL ("your will hardens"). CASIMODO 18:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Cooking? Can someone include a list of all types of cooked fruit and vegetable items according to the cooking skills needed to make them? Got jelly salad, pudding and ice cream for fruit so far, and fried (vegetable) for vegetables. RCName 11:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :There is one already, under Cooking. -apl Updated food info I added some quantifiable numbers and cleared up the uncertainty between types of food. The numbers do not mean much but are a means for comparison between types of food. They were taken from level 1 attributes with 400% potential. Some of the herbs say 1000+ because they gained a stat, and then the potential changed and I do not know whether the rest was factored by the lowered potential. Some things could use a better explanation such as cooking the food will scale the increases based on how well it was cooked. Same goes for the fish you can fish for.Turbn 03:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Turbn Food(Numbers) With some of the food on this article, it has a number in parenthesis to the right of an explanation. Example: Spenseweed improves Dexterity and Perception by a large amount (1000+)... What's the number mean? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Salizine (talk • ) 03:24, March 2, 2010 :Probably the increase in the (hidden) numbers that represent your potentials.RCName 15:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Rather, the increase of the attribute itself, scaled by your potential. My guess is that 1000 = 1 attribute point (unscaled, i.e. with potential 100%). Attributes have progress part, just like skills, but it's hidden. --Enlait 11:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Undead corpses In the corpses table, I added that you can eat food made from the undead without penalty if you have equipment that allows you to digest rotten food. I don't know if there are bonuses as with normal corpses, though. Is there an easy way to find out? Aurakith 00:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not sure what you're talking about, but if you're talking about non-rotten undead corpses, those also count as rotten and the equipment negates the effect. ARR8 15:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I mean it's not specifically removing from skills when you eat undead corpses, but I don't know if it still has the same increases as other corpses. Sorry for being vague. Aurakith 17:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Added Horse to Strength Improvement Eating meat from my Lame Horses increases my Strength. The entry previously only noted it as increasing Constitution (Which, so far, it hasn't for me.) Update: Alright, Constitution increase is also confirmed on my end now. Just putting that in here so no one gets the wrong idea. *Well, it doesn't do both. Are you sure you're not just noticing the effects of the base meat stat gains? -Aurakith 08:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *Ah...you know, I believe you're right. I forgot that all corpses have that shared baseline. I'll go ahead and remove my entry. Apologies. Equipment Regarding 1.22 beta: If you eat raw equipment maintains or increases a stat will give you a bonus. What happens if you eat raw equipment that DECREASES a stat (ie. cursed equipment)? 00:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous NPCs and Spoiled Food If you give an NPC spoiled food and they die from it, you incur a -5 karma and a relationship hit. You can avoid this by exiting the town you're in. When you re-enter and they die, you do not receive any penalty. Alternatively, if you're nowhere near an exit and teleport is not an option, you can do the following: (1) throw an alcoholic beverage at the NPC (thrown, not given, as they are already in the process of eating; and it must make them drunk); (2) target and attack the NPC once (and pray you miss. If you hit them, they'll retaliate). You may now walk away, as their death will not penalize you (though you will have received a -2 karma hit from throwing something at them). I wonder if there is some way to make the NPC eat something healthy before you turn in your quest to buy you some extra time to hit the exits? -happyft